Un tonto malentendido
by Ren Usui
Summary: como Duo puede malinterpretar las cosas con una simple imagen, shonenai, 01x02, oneshot


**Nota de la autora:** Bueno principalmente comentar que Gundam wing no me pertenece(Ayu:ya te gustaria baka)ya..., aviso importante esta historia contiene shonen-ai a quien no le guste este genero k se abstenga de leer, y dicho todo este comenzamos con el fic.

Un tonto malentendido

Era un día lluvioso, en las calles de la ciudad de Tokio se podía observar como la gente corría de un lado para el otro, aquella lluvia havia sido repentina, mientras la gente se iba refugiando en sus casas o en los portales de los pisos o tiendas un muchacho caminaba tranquilamente, como si no le mojaran esas gotas de agua, el chaval iba chorreando, aunque no le importara, lo unico que estaba en su mente era lo que había vivido hace un unos momentos.

Flaix back

El día amaneció nublado, aunque tenia pinta de no querer llover, un chico de larga trenza comenzaba a levantarse perezosamente de se acogedora cama, estaba alegre ya que ese dia tenia planeado confesarle sus sentimientos a esa persona taaaaan especial para el, esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que el soldado perfecto el gran Heero Yuy.

-"Hoy se lo diré"-se daba ánimos el trenzado

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró a Wufei y Trowa discutiendo y el pobre de Quatre bebiendo su habitual café tranquilamente, pudoo observar que faltaba la persona que buscaba, era extraño que a esas horas no estuviera desayunando.

-¿Y Heero?- le pregunto a su buen amigo Quante

-salió hace un momento-le respondió con su usual sonrisa

-"¿dónde se abra metido?"- se preguntaba, bueno dejando de lado de momento el asunto se dispuso a hacerle caso a u barriga ya que no paraba de reclamarle comida.

Al acabar de desayunar y viendo que Heero no aparecía se dispuso a salir a buscarlo.

-"seguro que lo conseguiras"-pensaba un contento Quatre, Duo a veces parecía un poco transparente, con solo haberle visto la manera de actuar ya sabia lo que tramaba su amigo trenzado.

Duo salió a la calle, hacia un poco de frío , pero era soportable, al llegar a la primera calle pudo divisar a dos personas, las reconoció al instante, así que se escondió donde pudo para que no lo descubrieran.

Una de esas personas era Relena, esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible y la otra persona era...

-Heero?- susurro Duo¿de que estarían ablando esos dos, la chica parecía muy alegre, de pronto la Relena se abrazo fuertemente a Heero, y aunque pareciera mentira el sonrió cálidamente.

-"¿pero que?"- Duo estaba muy confundido¿y si esos dos estaban juntos?

Después del abrazo Relena beso a Heero en la mejilla provocando que este ultimo se sonrojara, Duo ya no podía mas, ya no quería ver una escena que le producía un fuerte dolor en su pecho...

Fin flaix back

Y así era por lo que el muchacho se encontraba en esas circunstancias en ese momento.

-"¿y si solo fuera un malentendido?"-se repetía, pero cuando recordaba esa sonrisa

-"no tendría que ponerme así, el es libre de estar con quien quiera, y si es feliz con ella pues adelante, yo no voy a impedírselo"-

Mientras Duo se perdía en sus pensamientos, en casa de los pilotos...

-y Duo?-pregunto Heero a Quatre, se encontraban en el salón, Relena también estaba allí.

-salió a buscarte¿no lo biste?- le dijo Quatre, el rubio estaba extrañado, ya había pasado una hora desde que marcho

-no, no lo vimos, pero tendríamos que ir a buscarlo, esta cayendo un buen chaparrón, comento una preocupada Relena, para ella Duo era como su hermano y no quería que le ocurriera nada, cuando iba a comentarle a Heero lo de salir se quedo con las ganas ya que Heero ya no estaba

-mira que llega a ser lento jejeje-una divertida Relena miro a Quatre

-esperemos que esos dos se entiendan

-pues claro que se entenderán, esos dos estan lloquitos el uno por el otro-Relena estaba convencida

-parece que entre nosotros tenemos una fanática del Yaoi- comento Trowa desde el marco de la puerta

-no es que sea una fanática del yaoi, lo que pasa es que quiero que esos dos estén juntos y sean felices- en ese momento aparece Wufei con algo en la mano

-una pregunta... DE QUIEN ES ESTE MANGA TAN TRAUMATIZANTE?-en las manos de Wuufei se encontraba un ejemplar del yaoi prisioner(Ayu:manga que recomiendo si os gusta el yaoi bastante explicito, y si ya lo conoceis, mejor XD)

-ups, etto, ese manga me lo dejo Hilde yo no tengo la culpa, aunque me lo llevo-cogió el manga y lo guardo, Trowa y Quatre miraban la escena divertidos ya que Wufei tenia una cara de"eso era posible, que imaginación tienen las mujeres" XD

-bueno un poco aficionada si soy¿algún problema?-pregunto Relena

-no- Trowa y Quatre

-SIIIII-contesto Wufei con cascaditas en los ojos

-me traumatice de por vidaaaaaaaaaa

-jajajajajaja-los tres estallaron a carcajadas, era gracioso ver al chino de esa manera.

Mientras tanto en la calle se podía observar como un chico corría por todos lados buscando algo o a alguien.

-"¿dónde se abra metido este idiota?"-se preguntaba el ojicobalto., si Duo lo había ido a buscar¿por qué no lo había visto?

-"y si..."-recordó el abrazo y el beso de Relena, y con la imaginación que tenia el trenzado seguro que lo había malinterpretado todo

-"¿dónde estarás?"- mientras el muchacho se preocupaba Duo estaba en un parque de la zona

-"creo que estoy haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, pero es que es manera que a tenido de reaccionar, ese sonroja o aquella sonrisa..."- Duo movió la cabeza negativamente, quería quitarse todos esos malos pensamientos de encima.

-Atchis Atchis, creo que Atchiiis...-en ese momento sintió como una chaquete caía en su cabeza

-como sigas así cogerás un resfriado, Baka-le dijo una voz fríamente, Duo pudo fijarse de quien se trataba

-¿Heero?

-mira que eres idiota, a quien se le ocurre salir con esta tormenta, A! Claro a ti- decía Heero , era extraño, pero su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no era ese tono frío que usaba antes, ahora sonaba ¿preocupado?

-lo siento- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el ojivioleta ya que Heero lo abrazo

-He... Heero?-Duo estaba sorprendido, Heero lo estaba abrazando¿tan preocupado estaba?

-cuando me dijeron que saliste a buscarme y que todavía no habías vuelto me preocupe mucho

-yo... te vi con Relena... abrazados... y- Duo comenzó a llorar, Heero se aparto de el para poderlo encarar, el se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, a la misma altura que el trenzado.

-Duo, te quiero a ti, y no a Relena, es gracias a ella que no me da miedo decírtelo, ella me a ayudado mucho, lo que has visto antes solo era un abrazo como amigos, y el beso en la mejilla también, para mi Relena es como una hermana – le dijo de golpe Heero, mientras Duo se puso a procesar la información el ojicobalto se comenzó a poner nervioso, pero...

-HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN-los dos cayeron al suelo abrazados, aunque como es evidente se quedaron completamente embarrados por la tierra mojada

-eso es...

-eso es que te quiero, y muchooooooo, si es que soy tonto, yo...- cuando estaba a punto de auto insultarse y pedirle disculpas a Heero, fue callado por un cálido beso el cual correspondió encantado, los dos permanecieron asi durante unos segundos, al separarse para coger aire Heero abrazo a SU Shinigami

-te amo

-y yo también-y así estuvieron abrazados unos minutos, sintiendo el corazón del otro.

Y al llegar a casa...

-OH DIOOOOS, por mi madre, y todo ese barro?- pregunto un alarmado Quatre

-ya os podéis estar bañando- dijo un autoritario Trowa

-nosotros nos vamos, que hemos quedado con Hilde-concluyo Relena arrastrando a Wufei y antes de salir por la puerta...

-que os baya bien y sobre todo protección jujuju XD- y desapareció sin antes haberles guiñado un ojo y dejándolos completamente sonrojados.

Bueno y así fue como gracias a un muchacha una pareja pudo estar junta¿lo volverá a conseguir?

**-owari-**

Agradezco a la gente que lo aya leído, espero que os aya gustado, fue algo que escribí en las horas libres del instituto, me costo muchooooooo, y mas siendo observada por un chico de clase todo el rato preguntando que de que iba la historia XD,

Espero volver a escribir sobre esta parejaaaaaaa, nos leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemos

CHAUUUUUUU!

(Ayu: acordaros de dejar un comentario)


End file.
